The Greater Phoenix CCOP is a consortium of five hospitals with 40 investigators, led by principal investigator, David King, MD. Dr. King and many of the investigators have been associated with the CCOP since its inception in 1982. The continuing long-term goals and specific aims of the GPCCOP include: 1) To increase clinical research activities with new and established research bases; 2) To participate in chemoprevention studies supported through other NCI mechanisms, to enhance offerings to GPCCOP's population; 4) To maintain and enhance quality assurance and pharmacy tools to support GPCCOP accrual; 5) To provide for human subject protection and minimal research risk; and 6) To support the disease prevention objectives of "Healthy People 2010" - in particular, to eliminate health disparities among different segments of the population through outreach, affiliations, and recruitment strategies focusing on minorities, women, and the underserved. GPCCOP's organizational structure requires the involvement of the investigators, hospital administrators from each of the participating component organizations and the staff in planning and policy-making decisions. The research activities and resources are split evenly between the treatment segment and the chemoprevention segment of GPCCOP, with each segment achieving accrual and quality goals established by the National Cancer Institute. GPCCOP's outreach is focused on achieving goals of minority and underserved accrual through community affiliations, collaborations, and geographical diversity. By establishing community and tribal partnerships, GPCCOP facilitates an outreach territory encompassing more that 40,000 square miles and 4 counties. GPCCOP's dedication to participant accrual (205 treatment and more than 1000 chemoprevention participants in the past five years), quality assurance, human subject protection, and minority outreach, as well as the devotion of resources from its consortium hospitals, demonstrate its preparedness to continue its active participation in NCI's Community Clinical Oncology Program.